The Legend Of The Sand Bandit
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: Dave and Claire are on their honeymoon, and Stu takes The Chipmunks & Chipettes to Hawaii. Alvin tells everyone the story of the Sand Bandit, then the teens make it appear as if the Sand Bandit was out to get Stu! Gay Content. Book #4! :D
1. Hawaii Or Bust

The Chipmunks and Claire were having breakfast, while Dave talked on the phone. "Hello, Miss Miller?... Yes, it's Dave. I was wondering what

time I should bring the boys over… oh dear…no, my work schedule won't let me… I understand… Feel better… I will… Bye." Dave hung up, and

sat down at the table. "What's wrong Dave?" Claire asked. "Miss Miller is sick, so she can't watch the boys for us while we're on our

honeymoon." Dave said, sadly. "Oh dear." Claire said. "We can look after ourselves, Dave, I'm seventeen." Alvin said. "For one or two days

maybe, but not two weeks." Dave said, rubbing his forehead. "Well, can't we just reschedule the honeymoon?" Claire asked. "Not really, I

probably won't be able to get two weeks off of work again until Christmas." Dave said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Jewl

said, standing up and opening the door. It was Stu. "Oh, hi Stu. Um, could we do this another time please? Dave and Claire are under a lot of

stress, because they have to cancel their honeymoon, cuz Miss Miller's sick." Jew explained. "Nonsense!" Stu said, walking in. Everyone said hi

to Stu. "Cancel your honeymoon? You'll do no such thing! I needed to do something big for my boys anyways, for publicity. I'll take the boys on

a two week vacation to Hawaii, and you guys can go on your honeymoon!" Stu announced. Dave and Claire stared at him, eyes wide, and

mouths hanging open. The Chipmunks jumped up and down excitedly. "Stu, are you sure?" Dave asked. "Absolutely! And you said that Miss

Miller is sick? Perfect, then we can bring The Chipettes along! I'll go over to their house to tell them, and meanwhile, you boys pack, we'll leave

first thing tomorrow morning." Stu added. The Chipmunks all gave him a hug, and ran upstairs to pack. "Stu, how can we ever thank you?"

Claire asked. "By having a great time on your honeymoon, and not worrying about a thing." Stu said, simply. He left, and went to The Chipettes'

house. He rang the doorbell, and Brittany opened the door. "Stu! What are you doing here?" she asked. "BRITTANY! DON'T BE SO RUDE!" Miss

Miller yelled. "Miss Miller, I'm right here, You don't have to yell." Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "EH?" Miss Miller yelled. Brittany slapped her

forehead. The other three girls came downstairs to see what all of the ruckus was about. "Girls, pack your things, we're going to Hawaii for two

weeks, so Miss Miller can rest!" Stu announced. The Chipettes shrieked with excitement. Miss Miller was shocked. "Stu, honey, you don't have

to do that." Miss Miller said. "nonsense! We need the extra publicity, and I'm bringing The Chipmunks along too, so Dave and Claire can go on

their honeymoon, and you need to rest." Stu said. "EH?" Miss Miller yelled. Stu sighed, and repeated himself, louder. "first of all, no need to yell,

I'm not deaf, and second of all, thank you so much Stu." Miss Miller said. "No problem Miss M. Girls, pack your things, we leave first thing in the

morning." Stu said. The Girls gave him a hug, and ran upstairs to pack. "Can you believe it girls? Hawaii!" Brittany shrieked. "This is sooooooo

exciting!" Jeanette said, jumping up and down. "I get to tan in my new bikini!" Bell said, twirling around by the mirror. "This is gonna be

sooooooo fun!" Eleanor said, doing a handspring. (at the Chipmunks' house) "Can you guys even BELIEVE IT? Hawaii, here we come!" Alvin said,

jumping all over the place. "This is so nice of Stu." Theodore commented. "Nice? Are you kidding me? He's only doing it to get us more publicity,

and make more money as usual." Simon said, rolling his eyes. "Who cares? He's doing it, and that's what's important. Besides, think of how

romantic two weeks in Hawaii will be." Jewl said, blissfully. Everyone was so ecstatic! It was all Hawaii or bust!


	2. The Legend Is Told

The Chipmunks, The Chipettes and Stu were on the airplane on their way to Hawaii. "When are we going to get there already?" Brittany

complained. "Relax Britt, we're going to be there soon." Simon assured her. Brittany had become bored with her brochure of Hawaii, she had

already looked through it, and there were no hot surfers in it, so she was uninterested. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we

about to touchdown." The pilot announced over the loudspeaker. "Yes!" Brittany cheered. The plane touched down, and The Chipmunks,

Chipettes, and Stu got out. "Where's our beach hut? I want to change into my new bikini already!" Bell said. "Right this way." Stu said, looking

at the map. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes followed Stu over to three super nice beach huts. "Oo, sweet!" Alvin said. "We get our own hut?"

Simon asked. "Of course! You don't expect me to make you sleep in the same hut as a bunch of girls and all my equipment, do you?" Stu asked.

"THIS is going to be fun." Jewl said, grinning. "What are we standing around here for? Let's change and hit the beach!" Brittany said. The teens

cheered, and went into their huts to change and unpack. "Oo, these beds are nice and comfortable." Theodore said, spreading himself out on

the bed with the green sheet. "Thank goodness they gave us the right color sheets!" Alvin said, lying down on the bed with the red sheet.

"Yeah,, if I had to sleep on any color other than yellow, I'd die!' Jewl said, lying on the bed with the yellow sheet. "And, these beds are so soft,

we'll have problem having super hot sessions." Simon said, laying down on the bed with the blue sheet, and winking at his lovers/brothers. The

boys blushed. "Let's get changed already! I wanna hit the beach, so I can get a tan." Alvin said. "Yeah, and I wanna lighten up my fur." Jewl said.

Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes and laughed. The boys changed into their swim trunks, and they couldn't help but stare at each other and

blush as they did so. "What's with your swim trunks Si?" Jewl asked. "What? What's wrong with them?" Simon asked. "Nothing, except that

they're so baggy." Jewl said. "That's how swim trunks are supposed to be. You and Alvin just like the tight ones, so you can show off your

packages." Simon retorted, but blushed when he said the last word. Jewl shook his head and said, "But you'll never be able to swim fast in

those. You need to have tight swim trunks like Al and me, so that you can swim fast. How do you expect to win any races in those?" Jewl said.

Theodore walked out of the bathroom wearing swim trunks similar to Simon's, but in green. "Really Theo, you too?" Alvin said. "I don't get why

it's such a big deal, you guys just want us to look more fashionable, and you want to be able to see our dicks through our swim trunks."

Theodore retorted. Jewl nodded, and Alvin said, "Well, that is true, but it's not just about being fast for races, how do you expect to escape the

death threat of Jaws in time in those baggy trunks?" Alvin asked, in a scary voice. Theodore went pale. "Don't listen to them Theo, that's not a

true story, and even if it was, Jaws took place at a New Jersey beach, and we're in Hawaii." Simon said, hugging Theo, and glaring at Alvin and

Jewl. "Hey, don't glare at me, Alvin's the one scaring him!" Jewl said defensively. Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Theo, Si's right, that isn't a

true story, and that story didn't take place in Hawaii anyways, and sharks only live far out in the ocean, not where we'll be swimming." Alvin

said, comfortingly. Theodore seemed to calm down. "I do want to get swim trunks like you guys, though." Theodore said. "Theodore, don't

encourage them!" Simon said. "Don't listen to him Theo, I'll go take you to the swimsuit shop right now." Alvin said, leading Theodore out the

door. Simon sighed. "Shall we join them, and get you one too?" Jewl asked. Simon hesitated. "I don't know if I'm really comfortable with

wearing one of those." Simon admitted. "Aw come on Si, you have one of the biggest dicks around, it would look so cute on you." Jewl said,

winking at Si, and giving him a kiss. Simon blushed hard, and rolled his eyes, but he kissed Jewl back anyways. "Well, ok if you insist." Simon said.

Jewl smiled and said "Shall we?" Simon smiled back at him and said, "We shall." They hooked their arms together, and walked over to the

swimsuit shop, where Theodore was trying on a tight green swimsuit. "Looking good Theo!" Jewl complimented. Theodore blushed and said,

"Thanks." "Yeah, that's definitely the one." Alvin said. Simon looked him over. "How does it feel Theo?" he asked. "It's actually really

comfortable." Theodore said. "Come on Si, let's find you one." Jewl said. Simon nodded, and Jewl and Alvin ran all over the store, looking for

the perfect tight blue swimsuit for Simon. "Oo oo oo, look at this one!" Alvin said. "No, this one's better!" Jewl said. They picked up the

swimsuits they saw, which turned out to be the same swimsuit! They blushed, and Simon and Theodore laughed. Simon went into the dressing

room, and came out a little bit later, wearing the tight blue swim trunks. Alvin, Jewl, and Theodore all stared at him for the longest time.

"What? Does it look funny?" Simon asked, worried. "No, it looks better than perfect!" Alvin said. Jewl and Theodore nodded. Simon blushed at

his reflection in the mirror. "Gosh Simon, I never noticed you had such a big package!" Alvin complimented. Simon blushed, and punched him

playfully, which made Alvin blush. "It doesn't feel as awkward as I thought it would!" Simon said. "I know right?" Theodore said. "Can we go to

the beach now?" Jewl asked, impatiently. The boys nodded, paid for the swimsuits, and joined The Chipettes and Stu at the beach. "Nice suits

guys." Bell complimented Simon and Theodore. "Thanks." They said. "Hey, what about us?" Alvin and Jewl said. Bell rolled her eyes. "I've seen

your guys' swim trunks already. What do you think of my new bikini?" Bell asked. Bell was wearing a low cut, sparkly, yellow bikini. "Cute." Jewl,

and Alvin said. "We match, except that mine's pink of course." Brittany said. "How did you guys get Simon and Theodore to buy tight swim

trunks?" Brittany whispered to Alvin. "Yeah, we've been trying to get Jeanette and Eleanor to buy bikinis ever since we got here!" Bell

whispered. "Well, first of all, it helps when your siblings have a crush on you." Alvin whispered. Brittany and Bell rolled their eyes. "Second of all,

it's all about compromising. Instead of making them wear the tight kind of swim trunks that look like briefs like us, but still getting them to ditch

their baggy trunks, we told them they should at least try on the tight swim trunks that look like boxers. They look almost the same as the baggy

trunks, only a little bit shorter, though not much, and they're tighter. They gave them a try, and love them." Jewl whispered. "Compromise,

huh?" Brittany whispered, thoughtfully. "Hey! We can do that! We won't ask them wear bikinis like us, but still getting them to ditch their one

pieces, we can ask them to at least try two pieces! They show more of your skin than a one piece, but not as much as a bikini!" Bell whispered

excitedly. Alvin, Jewl, and Brittany nodded. The Chipettes left, and a little bit later, The Chipettes came back, and Jeanette was wearing a purple

two piece, and Eleanor was wearing a green two piece. They were all four grinning. "Looking good ladies!" Alvin complimented, and Jewl

nodded. "Thanks boys." Jeanette and Eleanor said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes hung out on the beach, then they had a campfire when it got

dark. "We should have a campfire like this every night!" Jeanette said. "I'm in if we get such great smores every time!" Theodore said, stuffing

his sixth smore in his mouth. "What's that little box for Stu?" Bell asked, as Stu pulled a box out of his pocket. "Oh, this? It's my portable stage."

Stu said, opening the box, and a huge stage popped out, with lights, headsets, curtains, and all. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes mouths all

dropped. Stu laughed. "Never go anywhere without it. Now, how bout a cute Hawaii music video for YouTube?" Stu asked, pulling out a video

camera. Alvin stood up and said, "Come on Britt, me and you." Brittany blushed and said, "Ok, why not?" Alvin and Brittany walked onto the

stage and Stu pulled out his CD player. "Which song?" Stu asked. "You pick the CD Britt, and I'll pick the song." Alvin said. Brittany nodded and

said, "The Selena Gomez cover CD." "Nice choice. Which song?" He asked, looking at Alvin. "Stop and Erase." Alvin said. "Okey dokey, here we

go. Stu started up the music, and Alvin and Brittany started to dance and sing.

Alvin started singing solo. "You think you know me so well You put me down, it builds you up You're kicking me around You just can't get

enough And all your friends surround you Oh, without them by your side You start to show your weakness It's something you can't hide Yeah

yeah" They both started singing together. "We'll stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile off your know-it-all face Whaoh Laugh while

you can Yeah live it up, but Read my lips, the joke is on you I've figured it out You're all about Walking tall on the people you knock down So

stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile off your know-it-all face Whaoh" Brittany started singing solo. "I'm waking up I'm feeling

What I was scared to feel before I got my eyes wide open Won't take it anymore All the lies and teasing Yes, I could never be that cool You had

them all believing But now that's through Yeah Yeah" They both started singing together. "We'll stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That

smile off your know-it-all face Whaoh Laugh while you can Yeah live it up, but Read my lips, the joke is on you I've figured it out You're all

about Walking tall on the people you knock down So stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile off your know-it-all face Count down,

The tables have turned Better wise up You've got lots of nerve Cause you're all alone Now" Alvin started singing solo again. "We'll stop and

erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile off your know-it-all face Whaoh Laugh while you can Yeah live it up, but Read my lips, the joke is on

you Whaoh I've figured it out You're all about Walking tall on the people you knock down. So stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile

off your know-it-all face" Brittany started singing solo again. "We'll stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh Laugh while you can Yeah live it up, but Read my lips, the joke is on you I've figured it out You're all about Walking tall on the people

you knock down So stop and erase Cause I'm gonna wipe That smile off your know-it-all face!" Brittany ended, and Alvin and Brittany posed

dramatically, and bowed, as Stu and the other teens cheered.

Stu turned off the video camera, and Alvin and Brittany sat back down. "You guys were great!" Eleanor said, and the other teens nodded.

Thanks." Alvin and Brittany said. "Now all we need is a scary campfire story." Stu said. Alvin's eyes lit up. "oo oo oo! Let me tell one!" Alvin said.

"oh no, Stu, don't let him!" Simon said, worried. "Oh come on Si, Alvin tells the best scary stories!" Jewl said. Simon rolled his eyes, and was

about to say something, but Alvin gave Simon a flirty look, so all Simon could do was blush. Stu didn't notice. "Alright, so this is The Legend Of

The Sand Bandit." Alvin started, darkly. "Once upon a time, on this exact island, there was this family, and the children buried their Dad in the

sand, but he couldn't break out of the sand, and it turned into his skin, and he got mad, and would steal people's things in the night. Then one

day, this young couple came here for a vacation. One night, The Sand Bandit stole all of their clothes, except their bathing suits, and there was

sand all over their bed. They didn't know what had happened, and the next day, their clothes were back, but their cell phones were missing,

and their camera, and their video camera, and there was sand all over their bed again. That's how The Sand Bandit works, He steals things that

are just a little important to you, then the things get a little more important, and he always leaves sand on your bed, because he's very sloppy.

The stuff he steals gets more and more important, until he steals the most important thing of all… YOUR LIFE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Alvin cackled,

and everyone screamed, then laughed. Except for Stu, who was scared silly, and was trying not to show it. "Alrighty kids, bedtime. We've had a

long day, and we need our rest so we can get some good pics tomorrow." Stu said. The teens all nodded, said goodnight, and walked into their

beach huts. "You know, bedtime doesn't necessarily mean sleeptime." Alvin said, once the boys were in their beach hut. The boys blushed.

They all stripped, and took turns kissing each other passionately. "Let's see just how comfortable these beds are." Jewl said, and the boys lay

down on the beds, after they pushed them all together. "Whoa, these beds are even more comfortable when you're hard." Theodore said,

grinning. The boys started rubbing each other's dicks, and then Simon said, "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" He went to his suitcase, and pulled out

four condoms. The other boys' eyes went wide. "Where did you get those?" Alvin asked. "Oh please Alvin, you're not the only one that knows

how to get a hold of these things." Simon said, grinning mischievously. "Hey! Did you take those from my private collection?" Alvin asked.

Simon grinned and said, "Hey we're using them for a group session, that's probably what you were going to use them for, and I knew there was

no room for them in your crowded suitcase!" Simon said, laughing. Alvin blushed. "Now, where were we?" Simon asked, grinning seductively.

Alvin started sucking Theodore's dick, and Jewl started sucking Simon's dick. Theodore and Simon moaned loudly. Then Simon started sucking

Jewl's dick, and Theodore started sucking Alvin's dick, and Alvin and Jewl moaned loudly. Jewl and Theodore kissed passionately, while rubbing

their naked bodies together. Simon and Alvin did the same. "Alright, enough messing around, let's do this thing already." Alvin said, and the

boys nodded. Jewl slipped his condom on his dick, and Alvin did the same. Jewl started moving his dick in and out of Theodore, and Alvin

started doing the same to Simon. They all moaned loudly as Alvin and Jewl came into their condoms. Then Simon started moving his dick in and

out of Jewl, and Theodore did the same to Alvin. Everyone moaned loudly as Simon and Theodore came into their condoms. Alvin and Jewl

kissed passionately, and Simon and Theodore kissed passionately. They all cleaned up, then lay on their beds after a group hug. "So Alvin, did

you notice how scared Stu was of your story?' Simon asked. "Yeah, I hope he's going to sleep ok tonight." Theodore said. Jewl's eyes lit up.

"Hey! You know what would be really fun? If we made Stu think that The Sand Bandit was out to get him!" Jewl said, cracking up. "Great idea!"

Alvin said. "No, not great idea." Simon said, glaring at Alvin and Jewl. "Yeah guys, that's mean." Theodore said. "Aw come on guys, it's like

revenge for all of the times Stu has sprung stuff on us." Jewl said. "Yeah, and besides, we can't do this without you guys." Alvin said. Alvin and

Jewl gave the other boys puppy faces, and Theodore said, "Well, revenge does sound pretty good to me." Simon sighed and said, "Ok, I guess

this could be fun." Alvin and Jewl grinned, and said, "Come on, let's go get The Chipettes." So, the Chipmunks ran over to The Chipettes' beach

hut and said, "Guys, are you awake?" "Of course we are! We're in Hawaii for crying out loud, we're too excited to sleep!" Brittany said. "You

guys already have your fun?" Bell asked, winking. The boys blushed, and nodded. "So whatcha guys up to now?" Jeanette asked. The boys filled

the girls in on their plan. Eleanor looked skeptical. "I don't know about this guys, isn't it kina mean?" she asked. "No, it's like revenge." Alvin said.

The girls nodded, and they all went over to Stu's hut. "Ok, you girls steal his clothes, except for his bathing suit, and we'll dump sand on his

bed." Alvin said, and everyone nodded, and did just that. "Sweet dreams Stu!" They all said, as they walked back to their huts, cracking up the

whole way.


	3. The Plan Unfolds

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were sleeping soundly, until they heard a loud scream. At first, they were all alarmed, until they had remembered

what they had done the night before, and they all smiled, and walked over to Stu's beach hut, poked their heads in, and said, "What's wrong

Stu?" Stu looked at them with wide eyes and said, "I fell asleep in my bathing suit last night, and now all of my clothes are gone, and there's

sand all over my bed!" The teens tried not to laugh, and then Simon said, "Well, maybe you just misplaced your suitcases, and you were all

sandy, and didn't realize it." Stu shook his head and said, "No, I remember where I put my suitcases, and I was absolutely clean before I lay

down. It was The Sand Bandit! The legend's true!" The teens tried harder not to laugh. Their plan was working perfectly! "Well, you were going

to wear your bathing suit all day today anyway Stu, so just wash up, and then meet us on the beach for the phototshoot." Jeanette said. Stu

nodded, and the teens left. As soon as they were out of earshot, they all cracked up. "Man, he really fell for it!" Jewl said. "That was hilarious!"

Bell said. After they had all laughed for a long time, they went back to their beach huts, and washed up and changed into their bathing suits.

"Man, I can't get over how cute you guys look in your new bathing suits!" Alvin told Simon and Theodore, and Jewl nodded. They boys blushed

and Theodore said, "Thanks. You guys look really cute in your bathing suits too. Simon nodded, and the boys blushed. They all kissed. The teens

all went to the beach, and Stu came over to them with his camera. "Ready guys?" he asked. "Yupz." They all replied. Jewl got on Simon's back,

Theodore got on Alvin's back, Bell got on Jeanette's back, Eleanor got on Brittany's back, and all of the teen's hung their tongues out of their

mouths. Stu laughed, and took the pic. "Caption: Sibling beach bonding." Stu said, writing it down in his notebook. Then the teens went into the

water, and came back on the beach, and sat down, then got up, turned around, and stuck their butts out. Stu laughed, and took the pic of the

eight sandy butts. "Caption: Beach Bums! Get it?" Stu said, and everyone cracked up. Then the teens went in the water, and the boys held the

girls in their arms, and looked at them lovingly. Stu took the pic, and said, "Caption: Watery romance." Then all of the teens held hands, and

jumped out of the water. Stu took the pic while they were in the air, and said, "Caption: Beach party with the munk teens." They took pics all

day long. When it got dark, Stu set up the campfire, while the teens did some late night swimming. "So, where exactly did you guys hide all of

Stu's clothes?" Simon asked the girls. "In our hut of course." Jeanette said. "You know, tonight we're going to have to steal all of his equipment,

and you can't hide THAT stuff in your hut without Stu finding it." Alvin said. "Yeah, you're right. He'll definitely look for his equipment, he

ALWAYS needs that stuff." Brittany said. "But where can we hide it?" Bell asked. "Oh I know! In the woods!" Jewl said. "Oh yeah, Stu would

NEVER look there!" Eleanor said, excitedly. "Yeah, now we just gotta work together to steal it, and leave sand on his bed. It'll be harder since he

might not sleep so good tonight, since he's so scared of The Sand Bandit, plus we have to return all of his clothes." Theodore said. "Yeah, it'll be

harder than last night, but I know we can do it." Alvin said, determined. "Yeah, we can do anything!" Brittany said. The teens all high fived, then

got out of the water to join Stu at the campfire. "Hey guys, I thought that since we're making these campfires a habit, maybe each couple could

do a Selena Gomez song at each campfire." Stu said, pulling out his video camera. "Great idea! We'll go next." Simon said, pulling Jeanette

towards the stage. "Which song?" Stu asked. Simon and Jeanette whispered with each other to decide, then Jeanette said, "Falling Down."

"Great choice! Here we go." Stu said, starting up the music, and the video camera. Simon and Jeanette started to dance and sing.

Simon started singing solo. "Oh-Oh Oh-Oh OooOooh... Oh-Oh Oh-Oh" Jeanette started singing solo. "Oh-Oh Oh-Oh OooOooh... Oh-Oh Oh-Oh"

Simon started singing solo again. "You walk and talk like you're some new sensation, You move in circles you don't need an invitation, You spent

your money You can't get no satisfaction, You play it right so you can get the right reaction, It won't be long my darlin', Pick up the phone

nobody's on it, Where are your friends now baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for... " Simon and Jeanette started singing

together. "You, when you're falling down, the world starts spinnin''round, You, when you're falling down, no it's not all about, You, when

you're falling down, you know I'll be around, When you're falling down, falling down, (Falling down, you're falling down, falling down,)"

Jeanette started singing solo again. "What's out of place when you look into the mirror? The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer, Your

eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic, You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic, It won't be long my darlin', Pick up the phone

nobody's on it, Where are your friends now baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for..." Simon and Jeanette started singing

together again. "You, when you're falling down, the world starts spinnin' 'round, You, when you're falling down, now it's not all about, You,

when you're falling down, you know I'll be around, When you're falling down, falling down" Simon started singing solo again. "Smile for the

camera, everybody's looking at you, Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you" Jeanette started singing solo again. "Smile for

the camera, (camera, camera) Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya?" Simon and Jeanette started singing together again. "Uuuuuh,

oooooooh, uuuuh You (you) You, when you're falling down, the world starts spinnin' 'round, You, when you're falling down, now it's not all

about, You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around, When you're falling down, falling down" Simon started singing solo again. "Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you," Jeanette started singing solo again. "Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash you!" Jeanette finished, and Simon and Jeanette posed dramatically, bowed, and everyone applauded. "You guys were great!" Eleanor said, and the other teens nodded. "Thanks." Simon and Jeanette said, grinning, as they went back to the campfire, and sat back down. "So, Stu, I bet you're tired after taking pics of us all day, and taking notes and all of your other stuff." Alvin said. "Yes, actually, I am. You kids better get to bed too, we've got more work to do tomorrow." Stu said. "Oh I doubt that." Brittany said, when Stu had left. The teens waited a little bit, to make sure that Stu had gone to bed, and then they quietly made their way to Stu's beach hut. The Chipettes went back to their beach hut to get Stu's clothes back, while the Chipmunks started to take Stu's equipment. After the girls had put all of Stu's clothes back, they started to help the boys take the equipment. "How much stuff does he have?" Jewl asked. "It takes a lot of stuff to make a perfect Hollywood photoshoot, or YouTube Vid." Jeanette said. "How far back in the woods do you think we'll have to go?" Theodore asked, worried. "Not far, I'm sure. Just out of sight, since Stu would never think to look there." Bell said. "Don't worry Theo, we'll all be with you." Simon said, comfortingly. Theodore seemed to feel better, and the teens were almost done getting all of Stu's equipment out of his hut. They piled it all onto a big beach blanket, and drug it over to the woods. "Wow, these woods are kinda creepy at night." Eleanor said, with a shudder. The other teens nodded, but they weren't that scared, since they had each other. Once they had drug the beach blanket a decent way into the woods, they made their way back. "Oh no! Did you guys dump sand on Stu's bed?" Alvin asked. "Oopsy." The girls said, embarrassed. "That's ok, Bell and I will do it on the way back." Jewl said, and the teens all nodded. When they got to Stu's beach hut, Jewl and Bell told the other teens to go on ahead to their beach huts, and that they would catch up. They quietly crept into Stu's beach hut, and dumped sand on his bed. Then they crept quietly out, and started back towards their beach huts. "So, you know that we won't be able to do any famous work tomorrow, without the equipment, right?" Jewl asked. Bell nodded and said, "Yeah, it'll be nice to have a day off to spend on the b each." Jewl shook his head and said, "No, I mean this means someone's not going to get to do a duet for Youtube at the campfire tomorrow night." Bell's eyes widened and she said, "Oh my gosh! I hadn't even thought about that!" Jewl nodded and said, "That means that either us, or Theo and Ele won't get to perform." Bell nodded and said, "We should let Theo and Ele do it, they haven't gotten to do a duet in a long time, and we did one recently." Jewl nodded and said, "I agree. Besides, they're the ones that pretended to go on a fake date for Dave and Claire, they deserve this duet." Bell nodded, then they went into their beach huts, excited to see Stu's reaction in the morning.


	4. I Know We Can Do This!

The sun was rising over the most beautiful island in Hawaii. Everything was so beautiful and quiet until… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THE SAND

BANDIT'S AT IT AGAIN!" The Chipmunks and The Chipettes started cracking up, and ran over to Stu's beach hut. When they got there, they tried

to stop laughing. "What's wrong Stu?" Theodore asked. "The Sand Bandit IS after me! My clothes are back, my equipment's gone, and there's

sand on my bed!" Stu said panicking. "Oh dear Stu, I'm sure you must have had too many smores last night." Jeanette said, walking over to Stu,

and placing her paw on his forehead. "I told you you should have let me have it!" Eleanor said. "I'm not crazy kids, I know you probably thought

that I was just being paranoid yesterday, but this is no coincidence! And tonight, he'll steal my life!" Stu looked like he was going to faint. "Relax

Stu, The Sand Bandit was just…" Simon started, but Alvin cut him off, saying, "Planning to kill you! Yeah, he's just PLANNING to kill you tonight,

but not if we catch him first!" "What?" Jewl said, staring at Alvin in surprise. "But Alvin, I'm sure that there's no Sand Bandit." Brittany said,

through gritted teeth, and staring hard at Alvin. "Nonsense! You can never be too careful. Do you want to wake up tomorrow just to see Stu's

dead body?" Alvin asked. "THAT'S a hard one." Bell mumbled under her breath. "Don't worry Stu, you just wash up, and don't worry about

anything, we'll take care of it all." Alvin said, steering Stu towards the bathroom, then said, "Come on guys." The teens all walked out of Stu's

beach hut, and when they were out of ear shot, everyone started yelling at Alvin at once. "HOLD IT!" Alvin screamed over the other teens.

Everyone stopped talking, and Alvin said, "Relax, this is all part of the plan." Simon glared at him and said, "Shouldn't we just tell Stu already?"

Eleanor nodded and said, "Yeah Alvin, the poor man's already scared enough." Alvin shook his head and said, "No, this part's the most fun. Look,

while Stu hangs out in his beach hut all day, we'll be creating the Sand Bandit." Everyone looked at Alvin skeptically. "Trust me guys." He said.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Bell said, "Why do we have such a hard time doing that?" Alvin feigned hurt and said, "Ouch that really hurts

Bell. Come on guys, I know we can make this work." Everyone shrugged, and Jeanette said, "Ok, what's the plan?" Alvin grinned, and said, "I

thought you'd never ask. Simon and Jeanette, you guys will design and build The Sand Bandit. Jewl and Bell, you guys are going to be the Sand

Bandit…" "Wait! How are Bell and I supposed to be the Sand Bandit?" Jewl asked. "Easy, Simon and Jeanette will make a super strong sand, that

they will then bury you guys in, so you guys can walk around like The Sand Bandit, Bell, you'll sit on Jewl's shoulders, so you guys will look like

one tall person." "Wait! You want Jeanette and I to MAKE a new kind of sand, one strong enough to walk in? What do you think we are,

geniuses?" Simon asked. "Yes. Come on you guys, you two are the smartest people I know, and together, I know you can do it." Alvin said. "I

don't know if I can hold Bell on my shoulders for that long." Jewl said. "Well then, practice. I know you guys can do it. Theodore and Eleanor,

you guys will keep Stu in his beach hut until tonight, so that we can have the whole beach to work on our plan." Alvin said. "Will do!" Theodore

said, but Eleanor looked skeptical, and said, "I don't know Alvin. How can we keep Stu in his beach hut all day?" Eleanor asked. "Well, he won't

need to see us, since he doesn't have any of his equipment, so you have a head start. I know you two can do it." Alvin said. "Brittany, you and I

are going to practice what we're going to say to Stu when the Sand Bandit comes, and we'll supervise." Alvin said. "That sounds like a lot of

responsibility, Alvin." Brittany said, raising her eyebrow. "Come on Britt, I know we can do it!" Alvin said. "Alright, everyone in a circle and put

your hands in." Alvin said. The teens did this, and Alvin grinned at them and said, "Ok, Sand Bandit on three. One… Two… Three!" Alvin counted,

and the teens all screamed "SAND BANDIT!" They broke the circle, and Alvin grinned and said, "Alright everyone, let's get to work! I know we

can do this! Good luck group hug first!" The teens had a tight group hug, and then started their tasks. Simon and Jeanette made this super

strong sand, using their science equipment, Jewl practiced carrying Bell on his shoulders without falling, Theodore and Eleanor spent the day

entertaining Stu in his beach hut, and Alvin and Brittany worked on their lines for when the Sand Bandit would come, and they supervised

everyone else, and helped them out. By sunset, they were all ready for the Sand Bandit to scare the swim trunks off Stu.


	5. The Sand Bandit's Unmasked

"Oh, I must've lost track of time! It's almost time for the campfire." Stu said. Theodore and Eleanor walked over to him and said, "Ok, let's go."

Right on cue, Alvin and Brittany burst into Stu's hut. "Stu! Oh my gosh, come quick, it's the Sand Bandit!" Brittany said, out of breath from

running. "You weren't kidding Stu, he really does exist!" Alvin said, wide eyed. Theodore and Eleanor pretended to be shocked, while Stu looked

terrified. "Come on Stu, we have to catch it, unless you wanna die tonight!" Eleanor said. "Show us where he is guys!" Theodore said, and all of

the teens dragged Stu out of his beach hut. "Are you sure we should attempt to catch him kids, what if he kills us?" Stu said, worried, as he was

being dragged over to the beach. "Well, you'll die if we don't try, so we may as well!" Alvin pointed out. When they got to the beach, they saw

the Sand Bandit, (AKA Jewl and Bell) terrorizing the beach, and growling. (The growling was coming from Simon and Jeanette, who were hiding

in the palm trees.) "Now what?" Stu asked. "Um…." Brittany said, pretending to think. "I know! We can try to make peace! I'll go talk to him."

Theodore said. "Theo no!" Alvin screamed, pretending to freak out. Theodore kept walking over to the "Sand Bandit." When he got to him, he

said, "Hello Sand Bandit." The Sand Bandit made a confused noise. "You really shouldn't steal stuff and terrorize the beach, and kill people, it's

not very nice. How about we just be friends, and if you act friendly towards others, they won't make fun of you." Theodore said, as sweetly as

he could. "Awwww!" Jewl whispered, and Bell hit him on the head. "Ow!" Jewl said, and Bell glared at him. "What? He's so cute!" Jewl said.

"Yeah? Well knock it off, unless you wanna ruin the plan!" Bell hissed. "Fine, sorry. Just spray the fake sand at him." Jewl said. Bell opened the

mouth of the Sand Bandit suit, and sprayed Theodore with fake sand. "Ah! Help! He got me with his blinding sand!" Theodore said, kneeling

down, and then running back over to where the others were hiding behind a rock. "Theodore! Oh my gosh, we have to wash this stuff out of

your eyes, before you go blind! Come on Britt, help me wash this stuff out of him at our beach hut." Eleanor whispered. "Ok, good luck guys!"

Brittany whispered, as she, Eleanor, and Theodore headed towards the Chipettes' beach hut. "So, any plan Bs?" Stu whispered. "Well, I don't

know, his attacks get fiercer every time. We better come up with a perfect plan B." Alvin whispered back, as Stu went pale. "Hm….." Alvin said,

pretending to think. "I know! Let's throw water on him!" Alvin said. "Yeah! Water washes sand away, so it should kill him!" Stu said. Alvin

nodded, and Him and Stu walked over to the ocean to get water, but stayed where the Sand Bandit couldn't see them. Then they ran up behind

the Sand Bandit, and dumped water on him. Nothing happened, and the Sand Bandit turned around angrily, and growled. Stu ran away as fast

as he could, and Alvin followed him, after winking at the "Sand Bandit." The Sand Bandit winked back, and Alvin ran back to the rock that Stu

was hiding behind. "Now what?" Stu asked. "I know! I'll run over to him to distract him, and then you stab him with this knife." Alvin said,

handing Stu a knife. Stu nodded, took the knife, and Alvin ran towards the Sand Bandit, and yelled, "YO SAND BANDIT! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME

ALIVE SUCKER!" Alvin blew a raspberry at the Sand Bandit, and the Sand Bandit growled loudly, and started chasing Alvin towards Stu. Stu was

about to throw the knife, when Alvin said, "All of this running is making me thirsty for coconut milk." Alvin looked up at Simon and Jeanette's

tree, and they nodded, and dropped a coconut on Stu. Stu passed out, and everyone laughed. Jewl and Bell got out from the Sand Bandit

costume, Simon and Jeanette climbed down from their tree, and Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor came back from their beach hut. The teens

walked over to Stu, just as he was coming to. "What happened? Where's the Sand Bandit?" Stu asked confused. The teens all laughed and said,

"GOTCHA!" "That was all us." Alvin said, proudly. Stu looked confused. "Ok, to recap…" Brittany started. "First, we stole all of your clothes,

except for your bathing suit, hid them in our beach hut, and dumped sand on your bed." Jeanette said. "Then, we stole all of your equipment,

hid them in the woods, dumped sand on your bed, and returned your clothes." Simon added. "After that, we spent all day today, keeping you

busy, making a Sand Bandit, and practicing what we would say and do" Theodore said. "For the show, we only used colored water for fake sand,

so Theodore would have to have it washed out, while we were really returning your equipment to your beach hut." Eleanor said. "We

pretended to be the Sand Bandit, in this suit that Simon and Jeanette made for us that we could walk and breathe in, and was waterproof." Jewl

added. "Finally, Simon and Jeanette hid in a palm tree, and made all of the Sand Bandit noises, and dropped the coconut on your head." Bell

finished. "Oh, and by the way, this knife's fake." Alvin said, taking the knife from Stu, and pretending to stab himself with it. "Any questions?"

Brittany asked, grinning. "Just one word, why?' Stu asked. "Why did we do this? Brittany asked, and Stu nodded. Everyone said, "Just one word,

REVENGE!" Stu looked confused, and Alvin said, Stu, you're always springing unexpected stuff on us, like red carpets, photoshoots, and

cameramen. This was a way to get revenge for it all. Besides, you were SO scared by my scary story, it was all so easy. Stu stared at all of the

teens for a long time, and then said, "You did all of this, just to get back at me for springing stuff on you? It bothered you kids THAT much?" Stu

asked, and the teens nodded. "Wow, I never realized that it could bother you kids that much. I'm sorry, I just always think about how we can

make the most money." Stu added. The teens all rolled their eyes and said, "Oh, it shows!" the teens cracked up. "From now on, I'll think more

about your kids' feelings." Stu promised. "Sounds good, and if you don't, just remember, we can always pull something like this off again!" Alvin

said, grinning. Stu went pale and said, "I'm sure that won't be necessary!" Everyone went to bed, and the next day, everyone took care of Stu

until sunset. When the sun went down, everyone set up the campfire. "Alright, we're all ready for some entertainment!" Stu said. "We can take

a hint!" Theodore said, excitedly, and pulled Eleanor over to the stage. "Which song?" Stu asked. Theodore and Eleanor whispered it a little bit,

and then Eleanor replied, "Round and Round." "Perfect choice!" Stu said, putting the Selena Gomez cover CD in the CD player, and starting up

the music and the video camera, as Theodore and Eleanor started to dance and sing.

Theodore started singing solo. "Round and Round, Round and Round," Eleanor started singing solo. "Round and Round, Round and Round,"

Theodore started singing solo again. "You see me standing there, And act like you don't know me, But last night you were calling me saying you

want me, Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy, You feel my heart racing, My-my heart racing, Girl, I need you here

with me, We can't go on this way, I'm falling hard for you, And all I can say" Theodore and Eleanor started singing together. "We're going round

and round, We're never gonna stop, Going round and round, We'll never get where we are going, Round and round, Well your gonna miss me,

Cause I'm getting dizzy, Going round and round and round," Eleanor started singing solo again. "You tried to pull me close, And whisper in my

ear, You always told me lies, I cried out all my tears, I pushed my feelings to the side but then you bring them back, B-bring them back, Now you

got me singing, Boy, I need you here with me, We can't go on this way, I'm falling hard for you, and all I can say" Theodore and Eleanor started

singing together again. "We're going round and round, We're never gonna stop, Going round and round, We'll never get where We are going,

Round and round, Well your gonna miss me, Cause I'm getting dizzy, Going round and round and round," Theodore started singing solo. "Love

me or Love me not, I'm starring at the clock, I take them flower petals off, and then I watch them drop," Eleanor started singing solo. "Love me

or Love me not, I'm starring at the clock, I take them flower petals off, And then I watch them drop," Theodore started singing solo again. "Girl, I

need you here with me, I can't go on this way," Eleanor started singing solo again. "I'm falling hard for you, and all I can say," Theodore and

Eleanor started singing together again. "We're going round and round, We're never gonna stop, Going round and round, We'll never get where

we are going, Round and round, Well your gonna miss me, Cause I'm getting dizzy, Going round and round and round," Theodore started

singing solo. "Oo woah oo woah oh woah, Oo woah oo woah oh woah," Eleanor started singing solo. Oo woah oo woah oh woah!" Eleanor

finished, and Theodore and Eleanor posed dramatically, bowed, and everyone clapped.

"Amazing guys!" Everyone said. "Thanks." Theodore and Eleanor said, sitting back down at the campfire. "Well, we better get to sleep. We've all

had a busy day, and tomorrow's our last day here, so I'll let you guys stay up later than usual tomorrow night." Stu said. The teens nodded, and

for once, knew they wouldn't have to wake up to screaming!


	6. Aloha

The warm, Hawaiian sun streamed through the window of the Chipmunks' beach hut. Jewl smiled, as the warm sunshine hit his face. Suddenly,

it got darker, and Jewl couldn't feel the sun's warmth anymore. Jewl opened his eyes, and saw a green blob in front of him. He reached for his

bedside table to get his glasses, and put them on. "Oh, hey Theo." Jewl said sleepily. "Mornin' cutie." Theo said, smiling. Jewl smiled, and

scooted over for Theo to lay down by him. "Are Simon and Alvin still sleeping?" Jewl asked. Theodore shook his head, and motioned over to

Simon's bed, which was next to Jewl's, and Jewl saw Alvin and Simon staring into each other's eyes. Jewl smiled. Jewl had always thought Alvin

and Simon was such a cute couple. When he had lived in Ohio with his adopted family, he had found out about The Chipmunks' crushes, and

had always been a fan of Alvon. (Alvin and Simon's couple smashup name.) Simon didn't have his glasses on yet, Alvin always loved to look into

Simon's eyes when he didn't have his glasses eyes. Simon had such sparkly grey eyes, anyone could get easily lost in them. It wasn't easy for

Simon though, because he couldn't see without his glasses, and he like to look into Alvin's bright blue eyes while Alvin looked into his. Jewl

turned his attention to Theodore, who was staring into Jewl's deep brown eyes. Jewl blushed, as he looked into Theodore's electric green eyes.

They're parents' must've both had nice eyes, because that was all four of the Chipmunks' best feature. After they has stared into each other's

eyes for a long time, just laying there, and enjoying the sunshine, all four boys got up and took turns kissing each other, and then got up to

wash up and change for their last day on the Hawaiian beach. At the beach, Alvin, Jewl, Brittany, and Bell all tanned, while the other teens

played beach volleyball. "Has anyone seen Stu?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah, I did a little bit ago, he was cleaning all of the sand off of his bed from

the last couple of nights, and he said he'll be here in a little bit." Simon said. "You know what? That really was a lot of fun, I have to admit."

Jeanette said. "Yeah, even though it seemed kinda mean, it ended up helping us all." Theodore said. After Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and

Eleanor had played a few games of beach volleyball, they decided to go swimming. "Shouldn't Stu have been here by now?" Simon asked. "I

don't know, maybe he's doing his packing now." Eleanor said, shrugging. The teens walked over to Brittany, Alvin, Bell, and Jewl and Theodore

said, "Hey guys, we're all going swimming, wanna come?" "No thanks Theo, I wanna get as much more of a tan that I can before we have to

leave tomorrow morning." Alvin said. "Yeah, and I need to finish lighting my fur." Jewl said. "And I wanna keep my sun smell." Brittany said.

"And I want to do all of that stuff in my new bikini, since I won't get to wear it again for a while when we get back home." Bell said. The other

teens rolled their eyes, and said, "But you have to come swimming with us to wash off." "Wash what off?" The tanning teens asked. "SAND!"

the other teens yelled, throwing sand at the tanning teens, laughing, and jumping into the ocean. The tanning teens screamed, jumped up, and

ran into the ocean. "Hey it IS nice in here!" Alvin said. "Now are you glad that the Sand Bandit got you?" Jeanette said, laughing. The tanning

teens rolled their eyes, but smiled. They were all swimming, having races, playing Marco polo, and chicken. They were all laughing and having a

great time, until Theodore yelled, "JAWS!" everyone turned around, and saw a big black shark fin swimming towards them! The teams

screamed, and swam as fast as they could, but the shark was too fast, and kept getting closer and closer, and the shore felt like it was getting

farther and farther. Stu jumped out of the water yelling, "BLAH!" the teens screamed, and then laughed with relief. Stu was wearing a shark fin

on his head. "You really thought that you guys could scare me, without me scaring you after?" Stu asked, laughing. The teens glared at him, and

they all tackled him. The teens wrestled with Stu for a while in the water, everyone laughing. Everyone got out of the water, as the sun was

going down. "Who ever knew Stu could be so fun?" Bell whispered to Brittany. "I know, right?" Brittany whispered back. Everyone set up the

campfire, and Stu said, "Alrighty Jewl and Bell, you kids are up." Jewl and Bell walked onto the stage. "Which song?" Stu asked. "Actually, Bell

and I talked it over a couple of days ago, and we've done a duet recently, and it's our last night here." Jewl started. "So, we would like to pick

Naturally, and have a group show." Bell finished. Everyone grinned, and the rest of the teens got on the stage. Stu smiled, put in the Selena

Gomez cover CD, and said, "Alrighty, Naturally in three… two.. one!" He turned on the CD player, and the video camera, as the teens started to

dance and sing.

Alvin started singing solo. "How you choose to express yourself, It's all your own and I can tell, It comes naturally, it comes

naturally," Simon started singing solo. "You follow what you feel inside, It's intuitive, you don't have to try, It comes naturally, mmmm it comes

Naturally," Jewl started singing solo. "And it takes, my breath, away," What you do, so naturally," All of the teens started singing together. "You

are the thunder, and I am the lightening, And I love the way you know, who you are, And to me it's exciting, When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally, it comes Naturally, When you're with me, baby, Everything comes naturally, it comes Naturally, Bay bay baby,"

Theodore started singing solo. "You have a way of moving me, A force of nature, your energy, It comes naturally" Brittany started singing solo. "

(You know it does) It comes naturally" Jeanette started singing solo. "Mmmm yeah, And it takes my breath away, (Every time) What you do, so

naturally," Everyone started singing together again. "You are the thunder, and I am the lightening, And I love the way you know, who you are,

And to me it's exciting, When you know it's meant to be, Everything comes naturally, it comes Naturally, When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally, it comes Naturally, Bay bay baby" Bell started singing solo. "When we collide, sparks fly, When you look in my

eyes," Eleanor started singing solo. "it takes, my breath, away (You are)" Everyone started singing together again. "You are the thunder, and I

am the lightening, And I love the way you know, who you are, And to me it's exciting, When you know it's meant to be, Everything comes

naturally, it comes Naturally, When you're with me baby, Everything comes naturally, it comes Naturally, Bay bay baby, (Naturally)" Alvin

started singing solo again. "Naturally," Simon started singing solo again. "Naturally," Jewl started singing solo again. "Naturally," Theodore

started singing solo again. "Naturally," The chipmunks started singing together. "Naturally," Everyone started singing together again. "Bay bay

baby, (Naturally)" Brittany started singing solo again. "Naturally," Jeanette started singing solo again. "Naturally," Bell started singing solo again.

"Naturally," Eleanor started singing solo again. "Naturally," The Chipettes started singing together. "Naturally," Everyone started singing

together again. "Everything baby comes naturally!" The teens all finished, posed dramatically, bowed, and Stu clapped, after turning the video

camera off.

"You kids were golden! Perfect end performance for the last day in Hawaii!" Stu exclaimed. "Thanks!" The teens all said. Everyone sat down,

and started eating smores. (Well, everyone except for Theodore and Eleanor, who weren't eating them, they were shoving them down their

throats!) "I'm going to miss these campfires." Jeanette said, and Simon nodded. "I'm going to miss performing on the beach." Brittany said, and

Alvin nodded. "I'm going to miss these smores!" Theodore said, shoving his tenth smore down his throat, and Eleanor nodded. Everyone

laughed. "I'm going to miss pranking Stu!" Jewl said, laughing, and Bell nodded. Stu laughed and said, "I'll miss getting to hang out with you

kids." Stu admitted. The teens all said, "Awww!" Stu smiled, and Bell said, "Don't worry Stu, you can always hang out with us backstage." The

other teens nodded, and Stu smiled. "Alrighty guys, bedtime, we have to be up and at em in the morning to catch our plane." The teens

groaned, but went to their beach huts. When the boys got to their beach hut, Alvin said, "Farewell tanning." Simon and Theodore rolled their

eyes. "Aloha Hawaii." Simon said. "Si, why are you saying hello to Hawaii, when we're leaving tomorrow?" Theodore asked. "No Theo, in

Hawaiian, Aloha means hello and goodbye. Like when you wave to someone, it can be a hi wave, or a bye wave." Simon explained, and

Theodore nodded. "Aloha also means love, right Simon?" Jewl asked. "That's right." Simon said. Jewl smiled and said, "Well then, we may be

saying Aloha to Hawaii, but our Hawaiian Aloha will never go away."


End file.
